The Tigers Plight
by Knight Sarrows
Summary: Beacon was in ruins, her partner broken. she'd left to hunt adam and make him pay for that but had wound up the one being hunted. could a close friend from her past be able to save her and help her get revenge.


**Prologue1: Blood Bonds**

 **When we met for the first time was we but children, young, scared and alone. The white fang was different then, still had its pride. Still had its morals and kindness but as time passed the old guard was replaces by younger more violent leaders and thus we became soldiers. She leaned fast and became one of our best, silent and deadly. We trained side by side as was the new orders rules, it was only natural we formed a bond as we grew and when they started sending us into the field to "defend" faunus rights. I hand-forged gambol shroud(along with with most of the leaders weapons) for her when they decided she needed a proper weapon, when I gave it to her we formed a blood pact. When humans do this its a just a simple mixing of blood that makes them feel like kin, when two faunus form a pact we infuse our blood with aura in this way (provided the two are within say 10 miles of each other) are able link minds, we can find each other from anywhere if needed. Years passed, we fought many battles and she caught the eye of one them. His name Adam Taurus, he took her under his wing and turned her into an assassin one day she touched my mind, she was full of sadness. She said only two words "Goodbye Brother", then she was just gone. We were told later by Adam that she was a traitor and if she was ever found that she was to be killed/captured on sight.**

 **Shortly after I left the white fang as well as I could no longer tolerate the senseless pack of brutes it had became, I secluded myself deep into a forest and left the modern world behind. Its been months since I've even though about Blake but when I felt her mind and heard her silent plea I garbed my weapons and ran as fast as I could. As I run thought the trees I wonder why other then our bond she would be here, I'd picked my sanctuaries lactation carefully. This particular forest is home a clutch of dragons, which is a well known fact. so only the truly strong or stupid venture here. The only reason I could think of was that Adam managed to track her down and if that was the case I had to move faster. I just hope I'm fast enough. The sounds of combat pull my thoughts back to the present. As I close the distance I finally see her, weapon drawn, stance mostly solid but I can see the small shake in her arms and legs. As I sermonized Adam stood across from her with blush drawn as well as three others, to his left was Clude with his massive chainsaw and a male stag faunus with twin pistols.**

 **To his left a female badger with a bo staff. I reach out with my mind and touch hers. Her left ear turns my way, i feel her fear and surprise.** _ **"**_ _ **Glad I'm not too late, I have your back sister.**_ _ **Whats the plan?"**_ **I ask as I transform Damnation to its bow form and knock an arrow.** _ **"Arthus?**_ _ **OH SHIT! HE CAN**_ _ **HEAR**_ _ **THIS!**_ __ _ **O**_ _ **k gonna put that on the back burner for now. I got nothing, I've been running for the better part of two weeks without a proper rest. I'm tired and ready to collapse so if you have anything I'm all ears."**_ **She replies weakly. I smirk as I rapidly fire three arrows then switch Damnation back to a great sword and hurl Serenity at Adam as I leap from the trees. The first two arrows find their mark and disable the stag and badger, Clyde blocks the last with his chainsaw and Adam manages to move before Serenity can hit him. I land and look over my shoulder and grin. "Seems you've landed yourself in trouble again Blake." she groans halfheartedly. "So glad you've not lost your sense of humor Arthus but we have more pressing matters at the moment." It was at that moment Adam decided to speak. "When it rains it pours! So this where you've been hiding Arthus, I had thought I'd killed you when I found you in Atlas. I guess the reports of you being alive were true. I shouldn't be too surprised that you survived that, you have proven to be rather hard to kill." I grin as I use my semblance to retrieve Serenity. "Your fault for not confirming the kill Adam. It also helped that you apparently forgot my semblance is matter manipulation, which includes the ground your standing on asshole!" I use my semblance to throw up a wall of earth as I turn and scoop up Blake and race back though the forest. "Thank you Brother, I wasn't sure how I was going to get out of that." She looks over my shoulder and groans. "GREAT! It stopped Clyde but not Adam!" She growls angerly. I slide Serenity onto my back. "Then get on my shoulder and deal with him** **Little** **Huntress,** **use Serenity as cover" She looks at me in utter shock. "Firstly if you've been holds up in some cave in the of a Grimm infested forest how do you know I'm a huntress and secondly HOW ?!"** **She looked straight in the eyes then paled at the sight of my face. "Not now sister, I'll answer all your questions in time but for now use Serenity's barrels as footholds and keep Adam busy!"** **I shout as a grenade erupts to our right, she complies and I focus on the path ahead.**


End file.
